Escondidos
by sora-121
Summary: 5º capitulo,este capitulo habla de como se siente ambos muchachos tras su despedida,hermione llega a la guarida del señor oscuro¿que sucedera? DMXHG Reviews Pliss
1. escondidos

Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más, sólo un poco más que ayer

**-bésame…-susurra una chica de pelo castaño y rizado al chico que tiene al lado-bésame…-volvió a repetir la chica**

**El chico ante esta petición se limito a besarla suavemente como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que se pudiera romper, mientras, ella revolvía su cabello rubio y acariciaba su cuello**

**-¿me quieres?-pregunto el chico mirando los ojos castaños de la chica-**

**-si-respondió la chica mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del chico de mirada grisácea-**

**-¿un poco mas que ayer?-volvió a preguntar el chico esperando curioso la respuesta-**

**-un poco no-dice la chica sonriendo-mucho más que ayer-**

**Después de esto volvieron a besarse pero esta vez mas apasionadamente**

Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto, en un rincón

**Siguieron besándose y el la recostó en el suelo delicadamente y la volvió a besar dulcemente. El de repente se levanto del suelo y encendió unas velas que encontró por allí, después puso una música lenta y volvió a besar a la chica muy delicadamente**

Escondidos, sólo por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj

Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor

**Y allí en esa habitación iluminada por unas pocas de velas se entregaron el uno al otro.**

**Ella fue desabrochando la camisa de él, mientras él la besa constantemente y acaricia su pelo, una vez la camisa fuera, ella le fue quitando el pantalón lentamente ,después fue el turno de él para quitarle la ropa a ella, una vez desnudos los dos se empezaron a acariciar hasta que él la penetro suavemente para no hacerle daño, aunque ella hizo un ademán de dolor ,él la beso suavemente y le dijo tantos te quieros que no cabrían en estas paginas, cuando terminaron ella susurro solo tres palabras" te amo,Draco"**

Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más,  
sólo un poco más que ayer

**Cuando despertaron draco la beso suavemente**

**-buenos días, hermione-dice draco con una sonrisa-¿Cómo has dormido?**

**-muy bien-dice hermione también sonriendo-creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras salas comunes, si no sospecharan-**

**-tienes razón-dice draco mientras se abrocha la camisa-¿esta noche volveremos a vernos?**

**-claro-dice hermione mientras se coloca la corbata-a las 11:30 aquí, a escondidas-**

**-si-dice draco mientras coge su túnica-te quiero-y besa suavemente a la chica-**

**-yo también-dice hermione besando también a draco- adiós**

Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón

**Hermione, mientras estaba en las clases solo podía pensar en la noche tan maravillosa en aquella habitación con draco y lo romántico que había sido, el sabor de sus labios, sus caricias, su mirada…le encantaba todo de él.**

**Mientras draco también pensaba en la noche que habían pasado el y hermione en aquella habitación, escondidos.**

Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj

Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amor  
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor  
indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol

**Por la noche volvieron a verse y volvieron a entregarse el uno y el otro fue tan maravillosa la noche que no durmieron y acabaron viendo los dos juntos el amanecer.**

**La luz de aquel amanecer fue testigo de los besos de draco y hermione y de todo lo que se querían. Sus lenguas juegan en sus bocas y sus caricias se prolongan y acaban volviendo a hacer el amor pero esta vez no es la luna testigo de sus caricias y besos, si no el sol.**

Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj

Escondidos, solos tu y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir  
del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amor  
el amor, tú y yo

**Sus corazones se aceleran y parece que se les va a salir del pecho y como si sus vidas de pendiera de ello volvieron a fundirse en un largo y profundo beso, claro pero todo esto a escondidas…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Os gusto??? Espero que me dejeis algun que otro rewievs dandome vuestra opinión y saber si os gusto o no ¿vale? Bueno eso es todo y gracias por haber leido mi fic**


	2. 2º capitulo

2º capitulo

Tan Orgullosa

Él y ella,dos personas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales,quizas si un dia los vieran juntos por los pasillos agarrados de la mano pensaria que estaba viendo un espejismo pues parece imposible que ellos dos esten juntos,es,simplemente,inimaginable.

No por el echo que ella sea un sangre impura y el un sangre pura,si no por el odio que supuestamente se tenian,pero ya se dice que del odio al amor hay solo un pequeño paso y eso es lo que les paso a ellos,de odiarse tanto como para querer estrangular al otro a quererse tanto que les gustaria estar todo el dia juntos,pero esto no podia ser asi,pero quizas el destino no estuviera tan en su contra ¿no?

¿por q me dices esto hermione?-dice draco intentando saber la razon del enfado de la muchacha-sabes que eso es mentira

pues yo no lo creo-dice hermione enojada-es verdad que en clase ni siquiera me miras-

eso es lo que acordamos hermione-dice draco intentando tranquilizar a la chica-o es que quieres que nos descubran?-

a mi no me importa-dice hermione firme ante sus ideas-me da igual lo que piense la gente si me ven contigo-

pero hermione entiende que si mi padre se entera-dice draco tragando saliva-es capaz de matarte y yo lo que menos quiero es perderte,por que te quiero-

draco,elige,o yo o tu reputacion-dice hermione dandose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse-esta noche te espero en el lago si vienes es que me has elegido a mi y estas dispuesto a mostrarte ante la gente conmigo si no vienes es que ya no quieres tener relacion alguna conmigo-despues de esto se marcho pero draco la detuvo

antes de irte-dice draco acercandose a hermione y dandole un beso-dile a tus amigas que no se entromentan en nuestras cosas-y esta vez fue draco quien se marcho-

Draco estaba en su habitación pensando que podia hacer, no queria dejarla escapar pues la quería mucho pero tampoco la queria poner en peligro, no sabia lo que hacer estaba echo un lío, era difícil de creer pero hermione le habia entrado muy adentro y ahora no la podia dejar salir, quizás si le hubieran dicho dos años atrás que se iba a enamorar de hermione hubiera creido loco al que se lo hubiera dicho ,hermione no era la chica mas linda de hogwarts ,era una chica normal,cabello enmarañado que le volvia loco,ojos color miel con mirada traviesa,labios delgados pero apetitosos,caderas anchas pero facil perderse en ellas, piernas delgadas pero como las de una diosa,cara redonda pero como la de una niña buena, nariz respingona que le encantaba besar ,frente tostada perfecta ,por dios hermione le estaba volviendo loco, eso no podia ser,no podia faltar a esa cita,no la podia dejar escapar.

Draco corria en direccion al lago,esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y no lo fue, alli estaba ella,mirando el lago fijamente,con la luna reflejandose en su cara,su cabellos volando con la suave brisa del otoño,otra vez se estaba quedando prendado de sus encantos.

hola hermione-dice draco sentandose al lado de hermione-

sabia que vendrias-dice hermione sonriendo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de draco-

como no iba a venir-dice draco mientras pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha que le roba el sueño-si eres lo que mas quiero-

draco-dice hermione mirando fijamente a draco-estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-

en mi vida he estado tan seguro-dice mientras le da un suave beso-de verdad-

Estuvieron toda la noche frente al lago,abrazados ,siendo la luna unico testigo de su amor

La mañana llego traviesa y cautelosa,deberian enfretarse a su destino,debian entrar al gran comedor juntos,sin miedo a mostrarse unidos,una vez se hubieron abierto las puerts todo el mundo giro sus cabezas para mirarles,era imposible lo que estaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger cogidos de la mano en la puerta del gran comedor.

Después de esta extraña imagen,empezo un cuchicheo general y las palabras claves eran"draco,hermione,amor,imposible"

Luego de estar un par de minutos en la puerta decidieron entrar y draco se sento en la mesa de slytherin y hermione en la de gryffindor y fue cuando empezaron las rondas de pregunta

hermione ¿desde cuando estas con ese huron?-dice enfadado ron-sabes que es nuestro peor enemigo-

¿y que quieres que haga ron?-dice hermione con una mirada fulminante-es mi novio y me gustaria que lo aceptarais-

harry no dices nada?-dice ron mirando harry que estaba con la mirada perdida-

que haga lo que quiera-dice harry levantandose- ya es mayorcita no?-y se marcho a paso rapido

¿Qué le pasa a harry?-dice hermione-

y aun no te das cuenta?-dice ron mirando a su amiga preocupado-harry esta enamorado de ti-

Continuara…..

Un poco corto no? Pero queria dejarlo un poco en suspensa jaja weno y ahora contestación a los reviews que han sido pocos,solo dos,asi que weno ahi van

**Nimi227**

**Oh!fuiste la primera que me dejo un review y eso lo agradezco un monton,no tenia pensado continuarlo pero como tu me lo pediste lo decidi continuar asi que espero que te haya gustado yme dejes otro review,besos**

**Orospeda **

**Y weno mi segundo review,pues tambien te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme uno,graciassss,y como puedes ver lo he continuado espero que haya sido de tu agrado,espero que me escribas otro review,besos**

**Y weno a los demas que por favor me dejen un review con su comentario por q si veo q no recibo nada,lo temdre q borrar por q no le gusta a la gente,weno besos adios**


	3. cambio de bando

Capitulo 3

Cambio de bando

-¿Qué?-es lo único que pudo articular hermione después de lo que le había dicho su amigo-pero ¿desde cuando?-

-desde siempre-dice ron como si fuera lo mas obvio-yo creo que todo el mundo lo sabia menos tu.

Hermione solo pudo suspirar, ¿como era posible que harry estuviera enamorado de ella,ella había estado enamorada de el locamente desde primero hasta quinto pero luego empezó a interesarse por draco…

-hermione-dijo la voz que le traía loca estos dos últimos años-dumbledore quiere verte-

-gracias draco-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla-me esperas en la escalera ¿vale?-

El chico solo atino a asentir y ver como se marchaba su novia.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas con ella?-dice ron mirando a draco de mala manera-

-¿perdón?-dice draco sin entender la pregunta-

-¿Qué cuanto tiempo piensas esperar para dejarla y hacerle daño?-dice ron furioso-

-si pensara hacerle daño no habría aparecido en publico con ella, si pensara hacerle daño no habría echo cosas que ni tu imaginas y..-dice draco mirando a los ojos de ron-si pensara hacerle daño no te estaría tratando como te estoy tratando ahora-

Y dicho esto se alejo a paso acelerado hacia la escalera a esperar a hermione, minutos mas tarde hermione llegaba con un semblante serio y con los ojos cristalinos como si estuvieran a punto de llorar

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-pregunto draco preocupado-

-después hablamos ¿vale?-dice hermione con un hilo de voz que preocupo seriamente al rubio-

Draco decidió no hacerle mas preguntas, coloco su mano en la cintura de la chica y se marcharon a pociones…

Después de dos largas horas de pociones, draco salio aun mas preocupado que antes, a hermione la emparejaron con potter y este solo la trataba mal y mas de una vez a hermione se le derramo alguna que otra lagrima y draco le hubiera sacado los ojos a potter si no llega a ser que blaise lo sujeto por la túnica para que no hiciera locuras…

-hermione-dice el rubio cuando salen de pociones-ahora tenemos hora libre, me podrías contar lo que te ha dicho dumbledore?-

La chica asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia las orillas del lago

-draco-empieza la chica con la voz temblando-necesito que estés muy tranquilo-

Draco asintió en señal de que lo estaba

-veras…dumbledore me llamo…por que…-a hermione le costaba que le salieran las palabras pero draco la cogio suavemente la mano dándole su apoyo-quieren que me infiltre como espía en el ejercito de voldemort-

-¡¿Qué!-grito el chico con una mirada llena de ira y miedo-pero hermione le habrás dicho que no ¿verdad?-

-acepte-dice hermione sin poder mirar al rubio-

-pero hermione, cuando mi destino era ser mortifago tu fuiste la primera en reprocharme que no lo fuera-dice draco desconcertado- y ahora eres tu la que quiere unirse al señor oscuro-

-draco, yo no quiero unirme-dice hermione con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¿entonces por que aceptaste? ¿te obligaron?-dice draco sin comprender nada-

-no me obligaron, draco, ni tampoco quiero ir-dice hermione con la cara empapada a causa de las lágrimas-pero es mi deber-

-¿Cómo que es tu deber?-dice draco secándole las lagrimas a hermione-yo tenia mi destino y lo cambié ¿ por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu deber?-

-cada uno elige su destino-dice hermione acariciando la cara palida del muchacho-el deber nunca lo elegimos y por eso no lo podemos cambiar-

-pero hermione…-dice draco luchando por no llorar-¿y si te descubren y te matan?-

-tengo el permiso del ministerio y de dumbledore para matar a todo aquel que intente matarme-dice hermione con una sonrisa-también quiero preguntarte ¿si es tu padre…?

-¿si es mi padre quien te ataca?-dice draco con una mirada fría-lo matas, por que si el intenta matar a la persona que mas quiero, entonces merece la muerte-

-esta bien- dice hermione abrazando al chico-además no estaré sola, Zambini también vendrá-

-¿blaise?-dice draco un poco desconcertado por las cosas que estaban pasando-

-si, también será espía de dumbledore, yo solo le iré a ayudar por que no creo que voldemort confíe en mi de la noche a la mañana así que como el padre de blaise es mortifago será mucho mas fácil conseguir la información sin que sospechen-dice hermione mirando a los ojos de su novio-

-aun tengo una duda-dice draco-¿como es posible que voldemort te haya aceptado en sus filas si tus padres no son magos?-

-se te olvida draco que soy una de las mejores alumnas de hogwarts y para el es todo un honor tenerme entre sus filas ya que soy amiga de harry-dice hermione sonriendo-

-han, oye hermione, puedo dar algo-dice draco metiendo la mano en su bolsillo-

Hermione solo asintió

-toma-dice draco mostrándole un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una D en el centro de color verde- pontelo, este anillo me puede trasmitir tu emociones, así sabré si estas bien o no-

-gracias draco-dice hermione poniéndose el anillo en el dedo anular-es precioso-y le da un beso-

-vamos al castillo falta poco para que empiece la siguiente clase-dice draco mirando el reloj-

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia el castillo

-bueno ahora me toca astronomía-dice hermione mirando a draco-me voy-le da un beso a draco y se marcha escalera arriba mientras draco se dirige a transformación con ravenclaw.

Draco iba llegando a clase de transformaciones cuando una chica de largo cabello castaño cogido en dos trenzas choca con draco y ambos caen al suelo.

-lo siento-se disculpa la chica que tiene los ojos azules con lagrimas en ellos-¿draco?-

-¿sarah?-dice draco reconociendo a la chica-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-pues blaise se va-dice la chica empezando a sollozar-se va con el señor oscuro y tengo miedo de que le pase algo-

-tranquila sarah-dice draco abrazando a la muchacha-hermione también se va pero yo tengo confianza en que los dos volverán sanos y salvo-

-¿tu crees?-dice la chica mirando a draco-no quiero que blaise muera, no podría vivir sin el-

-blaise no te abandonaría, es tu novio y te quiere muchísimo-dice draco en un tono paternal-vamos a clase?-

La chica de ravenclaw solo asiente y se dirigen hacia el aula sin querer pensar en el día que sus respectivas parejas se unas la lado oscuro…

Continuara…

LO SIENTOOOOO! Se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar en meses y encima hago una chusma de capitulo, perdonadme se que es corto pero es que he tenido unos problemas familiares y no tenia ánimos para escribir pero ya he vuelto y será para mucho tiempo, bueno gracias por los reviews ya que he leído que no se pueden contestar así que solo gracias, gracias y gracias

Y dejadme otra reviews para ver que os pareció y prometo que para el próximo capitulo no tardare tanto

besos


	4. hasta pronto,draco

4º capitulo

Hasta pronto, Draco

Hermione estaba nerviosa, faltaban dos días para marcharse con el señor oscuro, y quizás no volvería a ver a draco, ron y a harry en mucho tiempo y eso le aterraba ¿y si la mataban? ¿y si la descubrían? No podría escapar ni matar tantos mortifago ella sola y entonces la matarían.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunta draco mirando a hermione preocupado.

-en nada- dice intentando fingir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-vamos hermione, sabes que yo se cuando mientes y ahora lo estas haciendo-dice draco posando su mano encima de la de la chica.

-bueno pensaba en los días que me quedan para irme-dice hermione sin atreverse a mirar esos ojos que le volvían loca.

-pues no pienses mas en eso ¿vale?-dice draco besando la mejilla de la chica-además esta noche te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿si? ¿Y que clase de sorpresa?-pregunta la chica intrigada.

-ya la veras-le susurra el chico al oído causando un escalofrió a la muchacha.

-granger, dumbledore te llama-dice blaise interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-esta bien, ya voy-le dio un corto beso a draco y se marcho, acto seguido blaise se sentó junto a draco.

-¿hablaste con sarah no?-pregunta blaise a su amigo-

-si, la intente consolar-dice draco mirando a su mejor amigo.

-ya veo, lleva todo el día llorando y no me quiere ni ver-dice blaise con la mirada gacha.

-yo habría echo lo mismo si fuera ella-dice draco colocando su mano en el hombro

de zambini.

-pero tu no le has hecho eso a hermione-dice blaise sin comprender.

-por que se que si la dejara de lado, estaría preocupada y podrían descubrirla-dice draco suspirando.

-¿y por que Sarah no piensa lo mismo?-dice blaise poniéndose nervioso.

-¿por que no se lo preguntas a ella?-dice draco mirando la muchacha que en ese instante pasaba por delante de ellos.

-sarah-grito el chico corriendo hacia la chica-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta blaise viendo como llora la chica.

-lo siento, blaise, he sido una egoísta, si debes irte ve, pero prométeme que volverás-dice la chica abrazando a blaise.

-claro que volveré-dice blaise besando la cabeza de la chica-volveré para estar contigo.

Draco observa la escena desde lo lejos y sonríe, cuando su novia le toca el hombro para llamar la atención.

-¿para que te llamo dumbledore?-dice draco preocupado por la cara de hermione.

-me voy mañana en la mañana-dice hermione sentándose junto al chico-

Draco solo suspiro y miro a hermione con miedo y ternura en los ojos, algo que solo el conseguía.

-de todos modos tu sorpresa es para esta noche así que no me ha arruinado nada-dice draco intentando sonreír sin mucho éxito-

La chica solo atino a sonreír y besar los labios del chico.

-te recogeré a las 8:30 en la puerta de tu sala común, y arréglate, me encanta verte arreglada-dice draco guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del comedor-

Hermione se marcho a su sala común a prepararse, quería verse bien para draco, ya que seria la ultima noche que pasarían juntos, se ducho y se coloco un vestido rosa claro casi blanco de tirantes y con un buen escote, espalda descubierta y terminado en pico, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de rimel y algo de brillo en los labios y el cabello recogido en un cola alta.

Eran las 8:35 y draco aun seguía esperando a hermione, se estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso cuando la entrada se abrió y vio al mas hermosos ángel que había visto, estaba preciosa y eso no lo podía negar.

-¿Cómo me veo? –dice hermione sonriendo-

-como una diosa-dice draco besando la mano de la chica-perfecta-

-gracias-dice hermione besando los labios de draco-

-te tengo que tapar los ojos-dice draco con un pañuelo de seda blanco-no quiero que veas a donde te llevo-

-esta bien-dice hermione poniéndose frente a draco para que este le colocara el pañuelo y empezaron a caminar.

Una vez llegaron hermione podía oler a incienso de rosas y cuando draco le quito la venda casi le da algo a ver como había preparado todo.

La cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas al igual que el suelo, la habitación estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas y el incienso de rosa le encanta pero el detalle que mas le impacto fue la rosa negra que estaba en el medio de la cama.

-¿Qué te parece?-dice draco sonriendo por la cara de asombrada de hermione-

-es precioso-dice hermione sin creerse aun lo que estaba viendo-¿y como sabias que me encantan las rosas negras?

-pues…por que eres mi novia y se todo de ti-dice draco besando a hermione apasionadamente.

-pero draco…-dice hermione reprimiendo un gemido-mañana me voy y…-pero sus labios no pudieron seguir moviéndose por que un dedo se lo impedía.

-no me recuerdes que esta será nuestra ultima noche, no me recuerdes, que no podré besar tus labios, no me recuerdes, que no podré oler tu piel, que no podré tocar tu pelo, no me recuerdes que no volveré a ver tus ojos-dice draco acariciando a hermione.

-esta bien-dice hermione sonriendo-no te lo recordare-y le da un beso a draco.

Draco cogio a hermione en brazos y la cargo hasta la cama, allí la tumbo y empezó a besarla suavemente por lo labios y la cara, hermione sonreía y jugueteaba con el pelo de muchacho, poco a poco draco fue desbrochando el vestido de hermione hasta quedar semidesnuda, hermione empezó a quitar la camisa negra del muchacho mientras le daba cortos besos en la boca y así comenzó su ultima noche juntos.

Poco a poco la noche se hacia día y hermione se tenia que marchar ,así que se desperezo y se levanto un poco, observo a draco, su pelo estaba alborotado, su respiración era tranquila, sus labios un poco entreabiertos, su nariz enfilada, su pecho que subía y bajaba a compás de la respiración pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, una lagrima corría por la pálida mejilla del chico, hermione al darse cuenta se entristeció, la limpio y beso a draco por ultima vez, acto seguido se marcho no sin antes echar un ultimo vitazo a draco.

Hermione caminaba a paso rápido, faltaban pocos minutos para que se tuviera que ir y aun no había llegado a la entrada de la escuela, una vez la visualizo, vio que allí estaban blaise, dumbledore y snape.

-siento llegar tarde-se disculpo hermione-

-no importa-dice dumbledore con sus peculiares sonrisas-ya deben irse, pronto empezara el ajetreo-

-esta bien-dice snape-vamos chichos despedíos de hogwarts que no la veréis en mucho tiempo-

Los dos muchachos se miraron con ojos temerosos y a paso ligero se marcharon tras snape.

Draco de repente despertó sobre saltado, miro a su lado y hermione no estaba, se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos zapatos y salio corriendo hacia la entrada en busca de hermione, una vez hubo llegado vio como dumbledore se despedia con la mano y entonces draco grito, y hermione le miro y sonriendo le dijo

-hasta pronto, draco-despidiéndolo con la mano.

-hasta pronto hermione-dice draco despidiéndose de la misma forma.

Una vez se hubo perdido el carruaje draco se marcho a la habitación donde había pasado la noche con hermione y al llegar vio un carta dirigida a el, rápidamente la abrió y la leyó:

_**Querido Draco:**_

_**Decirte q te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración, de necesitarte cada segundo; eso siento y mas, te digo que te amo, pero ya lo sabes, quizás de tanto repetírtelo se desvirtúan las palabras, pero no, cada vez que te lo digo es por q mi amor por ti a aumentado.**_

_**Quiero que lo sepas, no te amo en pasado, no te amo en presente ni tampoco en futuro , es un amor sin tiempo, tampoco tiene distancias ,es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que no deben cumplirse por q ya se cumplieron todas al conocerte.**_

_**Te amo, como dos palabras q forman una sonrisa en tus labios, como dos cielos llenos de colores en tus ojos, como dos palabras infinitas q no deben dejar de sentirse.**_

_**Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco pero al menos lucho por merecerte, pero es un premio ,es un regalo q cualquier persona debería recibir, pero q solo tengo yo.**_

_**TE AMO**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Draco al terminar de leer la carta, solo pudo echarse a llorar y rezar por que nada le pasara…

Continuara….

Weno que les parecio? Yo creo que este estuvo mejor que el ultimo no? Weno dejadme reviews y muchas gracias a las peronas que me han dejado reviews que han sido pocos pero que me han ayudado

Mil gracias


	5. te extraño

5º capitulo

Te extraño

Draco salio de aquella habitación lentamente con la carta en la mano, no podia creer que ella ya no estaria con él, tanto le habia costado conquistarla y ahora se iba de su lado para no verla en mucho tiempo.Solo la idea de pensar que podria morir a manos del señor oscuro le revolvía las entrañas y le hacia un nudo en la garganta que le hacia difícil respirar, pero debia confiar en ella y pensar que Blaise la iba a proteger de cualquier maldad…

-Ten mas cuidado, hurón- esa voz desperto a Draco de su reflexión y vio como Harry Potter se marchaba a paso acelerado hacia el gran comedor-

Draco sonrio tristemente y decidio ir tambien hacia el gran comedor ya que su estomago rugia pidiendo comida…

Mientras en un carruaje oscuro iban tres personas dentro de él, la unica muchacha allí presente miraba por la ventana de este y alguna que otra lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla que acto seguido limpiaba rapidamente para que sus acompañantes no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de esta.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que deberiais dormir un rato, por que por lo menos hasta la noche no llegaremos- dice Snape con los ojos cerrados y dando un largo suspiro-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron como queriendo decirse algo pero Hermione agacho la mirada hasta sus manos y alli vio el anillo que Draco le habia regalado y sonrio tristemente al recordarlo,le amaba tanto…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba bebiendo zumo de calabazas hasta que una voz le interrumpió

-Malfoy, podemos hablar- dice el pelirrojo al rubio-

Draco no contesto, solo asintio con la cabeza mirando a su zumo de calabaza

-Tu ¿sabes donde esta hermione?- pregunto Ron con algo de miedo en su voz-

-Si, pero creo que deberiais preguntarselo a Dumbledore, él ha sido el culpable de que no este aquí- dice draco con una voz fria y acto seguido se levanto y se marcho hacia el lago dejando a un Ron confundido-

El muchacho rubio se tumbo en el pasto, el aire frio del lago le llego a la cara y las manos, pero este no se inmuto para nada, el ruido de las hojas de los arboles y del calamar moviendose en el lago le daban un sonido de tranquilidad al muchacho que le recordo a Hermione, cuando esta le susurraba "te quiero" al oido y cuando suspiraba en su cuello…

Hermione miraba como Snape dormia y lanzaba ruidosos ronquidos, algo que hizo sonreir a la muchacha, a pesar de los ronquidos habia un silencio incomodo hasta que el muchacho de pelo castaño lo rompió.

-¿sabes? Es la primera vez que veo a Draco enamorado- dice blaise mirando a la muchacha-

-¿Cómo? No digas mentiras, habra estado enamorado otras veces ¿no?- pregutno Hermione sonrojada-

-No- dice Blaise sonriendo- Tu eres su primer amor, aunque haya estado con cientos de chicas, nunca estuvo enamorado de ninguna-

-¿pero como es posible?- pregunto hermione-

-Por que todas estaban enamoradas del dinero de Draco, de la belleza de Draco, del alto rango de Draco…, no estaban enamoradas de Draco, solo de las cosas que tenia, pero yo se que tu eres distinta a todas ellas y draco tambien lo cree asi-

Hermione no dijo nada, era verdad a ella no le importaba que draco tuviera dinero, fuera guapo o fuera famoso, solo le importaba aquel muchacho que se enfrento a su padre para no ser mortifago, aquel joven que no le importo el que diran cuando aparecio con ella en el gran comedor, a ese hombre que lloro cuando ella se marcho…

Draco se encontraba en clase de transformaciones, esta clase le recordaba tanto a ella, por que no podia olvidarse de ella mas de cinco segundos, por que le era tan difícil vivir sin ella…

-Señor Malfoy, veo que no a avanzado nada en su conjuro¿le ocurre algo?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall-

-Lo siento profesora, no me encuentro bien- dice Draco sin mirar a la profesora-

-Esta bien, vaya a la enfermeria- dice McGonagall, marchandose al frente de la clase-

Draco recogio sus cosas y se marcho, no fue a la enfermeria, solo se marcho a su sala común y se sento frente al fuego y empezo a obsevarlo, el fuego tan valiente y ardiente… como ella… dios otra vez pensando en el ella….¿como es posible?.

Hermione veia como la tarde empezaba a llegar a su fin y la noche se asomaba timidamente por el horizonte, Snape y Blaise dormian,pero la castaña no podia, el viento movia su cabello suavemente y el aire frio pegaba fuertemente en su cara.

Hermione observaba el bosque por el cual estaban pasando hasta que a lo lejos diviso un gran castillo oscuro y decidio despertar a Snape

-Snape, creo que estamos llegando- dice hermione tocando suavemente el brazo del profesor-

Snape se desperto sobresaltado, se asomo a la ventana y asintió

-Tienes razon, venga recogete el pelo,despierta a blaise y poneros la capa, hace mucho frio…-dice Snape mirando friamente a Hermione- y recuerda actua friamente, no se permiten lloros, ni caricias, ni cualquier otro tipo de afecto ¿entendido?-

Hermione solo asintio y se recogio el pelo para acto seguido despertar a Blaise.

Draco se desperto sobresaltado, habia soñado con ella, que ella moria,un momento, se habia quedado dormido en la butaca ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sabia, eran ya las 9 asi que decidio ir a cenar algo, bajo a paso lento, cuando sintio un extraño miedo, y solo se le ocurrio…Hermione…

Hermione estaba muy asustada y tocaba nerviosamente el anillo, en el interior del castillo se escuchaban gritos de terror, en su mayoria de mujeres, quizas siendo maltratadas y violadas por los mortifagos,y eso la aterrorizo aun mas, Blaise la miro con una mirada tranquilizadora y esta se calmo.

El castillo era oscuro por el exterior, pero en el interior las paredes eran de un color rojo sangre, y el suelo era marron oscuro,no habia mucha iluminación y los cuadros escaseaban, pero los que habia eran tenebrosos y sangrientos, Hermione miraba horrorizada como un mortifago cargaba con el cuerpo inerte de una mujer desnuda, la muchacha solo desvio la vista pero sabia que esa imagen se le quedaria grabada en la mente…

Draco se encontraba saliendo del gran comedor cuando se encontro con Albus

-Ya han llegado- dice Albus tranquilamente-estan esperando que Voldemort los reciba-

Draco solo miro al director y se marcho a paso rapido a algun lugar solitario, entro en una clase y se puso a llorar, tenia miedo por ella, lloro desconsoladamente y no se dio cuenta de que otra presencia se encontraba alli…

Hermione miraba a Snape, este estaba muy nervioso y Blaise tenia la cabeza gacha, ella en cambio observaba en la sala en la que estaban , algo oscura y sin ningun cuadro,hermione toco otra vez el anillo y de repente la puerta se abrio dejando ver un ser tapado por una capa oscura, se acercaba lentamente y Snape se arrodillo, acto seguido ambos muchachos lo imitaron

-Podeis levantaros…-fue lo unico que dijo el encapuchado-

-Mi señor… estos son los dos alumnos-dice Snape acercandole a hermione y Blaise-

-Esta bien, confio en usted Severus,el muchacho dormira con los demas jóvenes, vaya a enseñarle su cuarto, yo me quedare con la chica-

Snape solo puedo asentir y Blaise miro asustado a Hermione que le devolvio la mirada, acto seguido los dos varones se marcharon y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

-Vaya, eres preciosa- dice Voldemort acercandose lentamente a hermione y le toca la cara con una huesuda mano- piel muy suave y cabello rebelde., me encanta- dice voldemort mientras se coloca detrás de la muchacha y comienza a tocarle la espalda hasta llegar a las largas piernas- y muy buen cuerpo, estas aceptada-dice voldemort separadose de hermione- dormiras en la habitación contigua a la mia, a partir de ahora seras mi prometida- y acto seguido se marcho-

Hermione solo pudo echarse a llorar y caer al suelo de rodillas,no podia ser, ella no podia ser la promentida de Voldemort, ella no queria, ella amaba a Draco…

Draco aún lloraba descosolado,hasta que una voz interrumpio su llanto

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto una muchacha pelirroja-

-tu- dice draco con los ojos entornado- que te importa-

-Hombre, solo preguntaba, queria saber si podia ayudarte-dice ginny saliendo de la oscuridad-

-no puedes-dice draco agachando la mirada- nadie puede-

-Bueno, pues al menos cuantame lo que te pasa, al menos asi te desahogas…-dice ginny sentandose al lado del muchacho-

Draco la observo un momento y vio en sus ojos azules seguridad, asi que decidio contarselo todo, ella seria su confidente.

Snape llego a la habitación y vio a hermione llorando, preocupado se acerco a ella y la levanto

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Snape -¿Qué paso Hermione?-

-Soy….-dice hermione intentando hablar – Soy su prometida-

Continuara…

antes de nada decir que voldemort no sabe que hermione es de sangre sucia, y que él estaba buscando prometida para tener un hijo,ademas el sabe que hermione es una de las brujas mas inteligentes de hogwarts.

Bueno que les parecio? La verdad es que llevaba sin actualizar cerca de siete meses y pues ya era hora ¿no? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias a:

Hermione Riddle Malfoy

Lara Malfoy-Lynn

black angel

Liver Girl

Gracias por sus reviews y a todos aquellos que tampoco han dejado y al menos han leido la historia, gracias tambien.


End file.
